Dimlutro
is the Jester Complien. It belongs to the Magic and Light Elements. It grows into Dimlucus, which grows into Dimlusor. Appearance Dimlutros have round heads with a single eye, with a delicate pattern being where the other eye should be. They have a mouth with small blue cheeks, and two horns resembling a hat, the side on its left being blue and the side on its right being white. The two sides are separated by a jagged line. A blue, frillish collar leads to its body, which is plit down the middle, with teal on the left and white on the right. There are two blue buttons in the middle, and two sky blue bands separating the body from a skirt-like appendage that flows outwards. Dimlutros have two arms, one being teal with a white stripe, and the other being white with a blue stripe. Dimlutros can summon large bouts of cool-colored lights behind them. Information Dimlutros are Compliens focused on building an audience and attracting attention. Dimlutros often spend long amounts of time training their magic abilities in hopes of letting it pay off. Dimlutros may go out into the wilderness to test certain spells, often having disastrous results, though rarely do Dimlutros do much to prevent disasters afterwards, as they usually show little concern for this above building upon their own skill. Once they believe they've "perfected" their skills, Dimlutros will return to urban areas and attempt performing for an audience, in hopes of seeking approval. By creating impressive light shows, Dimlutros are usually able to attract an audience. Once an audience is attracted, Dimlutros will start to give it their all, utilizing impressive lights and action in hopes of instilling awe and wonder in those around them. If a Dimlutro fails, it will often get upset, resorting to constant mockery of the audience. As such, many Dimlutros have been banned from performing art centers. Dimlutros will occasionally find Dimlucuses or Dimlusors as mentors, as they typically are more experienced, and will often assist Dimlutros in learning more advanced magical techniques. Dimlutros, when not performing, often act as pranksters, once again resorting on their magic abilities. They have been known to utilize lights to create distortions of reality that confuse certain Compliens, and play mean tricks on them from there. Many Complien species have grown to think of Dimlutros as a nuisance because of this. Dimlutros are believed to possibly be related to the Auralis and Radicool lines. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name What is the origin of your Complien's name? Design Its name is derived from the Latin words for "half light jester." Trivia *While the design was done by Clodiuth-Matrix in 2011, proper information didn't exist for this Complien until 2018, as it was created as an adoptable. Category:Compliens Category:Magic Element Category:Light Element Category:Made by Clodiuth-Matrix Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Urban Compliens Category:Performing Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Bertyl Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens